1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptical device such as a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus including the electrooptical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
As an electrooptical device of this type, there is a liquid crystal device in which a liquid crystal as an electrooptic substance is sandwiched between a TFT array substrate and a counter substrate. A pixel electrode and a pixel switching thin film transistor (TFT) are formed on the TFT array substrate. A counter electrode is formed on the counter substrate. In such a liquid crystal device, a prism corresponding to each pixel is created on the counter substrate in some case in order to enhance utilization efficiency of incident light which is incident from a side of the counter substrate (see, JP-A-2009-204649, for example).
On the other hand, a following technique is disclosed in JP-A-2009-198762, for example. That is, a groove is formed on a TFT array substrate, a reflection film is formed on a slope of the groove and a pixel switching TFT is arranged in the groove. Therefore, light transmittance at a pixel and a light shielding property with respect to the pixel switching TFT are enhanced.
However, with the technique disclosed in JPA-2009-204649, the prism is formed on the counter substrate. Therefore, when the TFT array substrate and the counter substrate are bonded to each other with a sealing material, for example, in a manufacturing process, there arises a technical problem that relative positional deviation is caused between these substrates (that is, relative positional deviation is caused between the TFT array substrate and the counter substrate). If such positional deviation is caused, an opening region of each pixel (that is, a region where light contributing to display is output for each pixel) is made to be narrower due to the prism, resulting in deterioration in light transmittance at each pixel.
Further, with the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-198762, if the groove is formed to be relatively large for arranging the pixel switching TFT in the groove, an opening region at each pixel is made to be narrower by the groove. Therefore, there arises a technical problem of causing a risk that light transmittance at each pixel is deteriorated.